creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Sanctuary Beneath the Falls
thumb|450pxthumb|450px|Fighting your way into the depths of the Hitormis Mountains and locating Sanctuary Beneath the Falls is a challenge in and of itself. All are welcomed with open arms... But are expected to serve the community. Sanctuary Beneath the Falls is a small, secretive township on Zolast. Situated beneath a huge man-made waterfall, the town is suspended above the ground and accessible only through a secret entrance in the side of a dark cliff face. The town consists of five small residences, the Sanctuary defense tower, the mayoral suite, and Pariah Gaol, the local prison. The people here form the entirety of the Hitormis Safety Commission that provide the information and shelters within the remnants of Hitormis Quarry. Information thumb|450px|Sanctuary Beneath the Falls shines like a beacon of hope to those lost in the Hitormis Mountains on a dark, cloudless night. Nestled deep in the Hitormis Mountains, Sanctuary Beneath the Falls was built in secret by a group of miners originating from the village of Zaggadon out searching for a lost diamond mine. Although they located an entrance into the mines below known as Hitormis Quarry, the area was deemed extremely dangerous. Some months of difficult fighting against monsters of all types crawling up from the deep led the foreman to use an overhanging cliff for a massive project: A sanctuary that would be deemed safe from all monstrosities that roam the lands. To accomplish this, the houses would be build high above the ground near the top of the overhang itself. Local cuisine thumb|400px|Llamas and pigs are quite common in the Hitormis Mountains; unfortunately, so are Creepers. As Sanctuary Beneath the Falls is nestled away in the mountains, and because of the general hardship of keeping their settlement hidden from the outside world and the dangers general agriculture would thus lead to, the people of Sanctuary harvest their produce naturally, often feeding on gourds like pumpkins. Llama and pig meat makes up a good portion of their diet as well, both of which can be found in abundance in the area. Large cephalopods and humpy salmon frequent a winding river that passes nearby and provides seafood for the locals as well. Cattle is uncommon are are usually allowed to graze undisturbed. Economy The residents of Sanctuary trade goods amongst themselves and share the wealth whenever they can to better provide for everyone involved. Members often work in the remnants of the nearby Hitormis Quarry in an attempt to clear out the monsters as well as provide the community with necessary supplies such as ore to build new weapons and repair damage to the settlement; while it has never known a legitimate attack at this point, the overindulgence with water can lead to weakening wood in the structure and the like. Threats thumb|400px|A resident of Sanctuary turns, leading to an unexpected zombie attack within the borders of town. The safety of the populace is most commonly threatened by spiders that enter the cavern to seek shelter. Although undead abound and Creepers roam unabated, they do not ever seem to risk entering the falls themselves. Recently, pillagers have been seen searching the land with crossbows in hand. This has steeled Sanctuary's resolve. It is believed that the legend of the township has brought those ill-hearted people seeking fortune at the cost of the poorly equipped. So far the raiders have not discovered Sanctuary. It is unknown what township they may have originated from, as none are known to exist anywhere near the dangerous mountain range. Points of interest Sanctuary Defense Tower thumb|350px|The Sanctuary Defense Tower. The defense tower provides the town with a two-story lookout and allows a makeshift defense should an attack ever occur. Because of the very layout of Sanctuary Beneath the Falls, the tower actually extends below the rest of the town proper, putting it closer to the ground level. This allows for better aiming against would-be foes and a better overall view of the surroundings. Access to the tower can be granted either by the guardsman who lives at the entrance to Sanctuary or by dropping down from the bridge directly above; however you must have help returning to the town proper. A chest is chock full of arrows for use in defense of the town. Mayoral Suite thumb|350px|The Mayoral Suite. The mayoral suite is the home of the town's current leader. It is somewhat larger than the houses of other residents (although not by much) and also possesses the town's escape route. A stairwell carved into the mountain leads to one of the overflows for the numerous falls hiding the settlement from outsiders. Two chests contain various materials needed to make a successful escape. Pariah Gaol thumb|450px|Pariah Gaol is built out of the roof of the overhang. The Gaol is where all criminals are placed should they break the laws of Sanctuary. Here they are watched over by the Gaoler who lives just outside the structure itself. Unlike the rest of the town, the gaol is carved out of local rock fashioned into a sturdy brick motif. Because of the waters that flow above, waters drip through the ceiling and trickle down the gaolhouse walls, leading to ample moss growth. Despite criminals being exceedingly rare in Sanctuary, the building possesses three holding cells. Punishment in Sanctuary can be harsh if no workaround can be figured out; while the residents of Sanctuary will prefer to let the criminals live and teach them of their ways, should the criminal's actions endanger the town itself they are not above a swift execution via defenestrating them to the ground below. However this is a last resort sort of matter. Gallery Sanctuary Escape Route.png|The escape route from the Mayoral Suite involves exiting via waterfall. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Minecraft Fanon Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Towns